Techgear's BIO Sheet
by RaesofBaNaNaColoredSunshine
Summary: Techgear is my second TF OC. I plan on making many, many more of them in the future but for now here's Soundout's shy brother!


**~BASIC INFO~**

 **Full Name: Techgear**

 **Nickname(s): Gears**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Age: Exact age is unknown, but he was upgraded into his Adult frame before the War broke out ((I don't know how Cybertronians age so I'm leaving the 'Age' section blank for now))**

 **Affiliation: Neutral-Autobot**

 **Place of Birth: Praxus**

 **Race/Species: Cybertronian**

 **Native language: Cybertronian**

 **Languages spoken: Cybertronian, English and most Earth languages, some other alien languages, deadpan and is working on sarcasm**

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference: ((Quick Note: While you see male/ female fame types in the various tv shows/movies, I've come across some thoughts that Cybertronians have no defined genders like humans but could be defined as a 'mech' or a 'femme' (or 'tche' which it like an equal mix of male and female). Cred to Sinead Rivka, author of** _ **Transformers: Things We Don't Tell Humans**_ **, it's a great read. Highly recommend) depending on the individual's Spark.))**

 **Religion: Follower of Primus**

 **Occupation (before the War): Junior scientist to an number of different mechs and femmes, so much so that he is a bit of Jack-of-all-Sciences, which makes him very valuable to the Autobot cause.**

 **Are They Dead: Nope**

 **If Yes, How'd They Die: ^^^**

 **Date of Death: ^^^**

 **Place of Death: ^^^**

 **~MEDICAL INFO~**

 **Mental Disorder: (Cybertronian version of) Acute Stress Disorder and Generalized anxiety disorder**

 **Habits: muttering to himself about whatever he's doing**

 **Powers/Special Abilities: His abilities are similar to his sister's but are rarely used, only in battle do they make an appearance and even then he lets his skills as a sniper do most of the work.**

 **Other: Gears' optics never functioned quite right as a Sparkling. His Creator-Caretakers thought it was only the physical optics themselves but as Gears' went from his Youngling frame into his Adult frame the problem persisted. Gears has learned to live with his damaged optics, using specialized "goggles" that "fix" his optics.**

 **~APPEARANCE~**

 **Height: 45 ft 3 in**

 **Weight: 3.6 tons**

 **Optic color: Green**

 **Frame Origin: Vosian**

 **Frame Color: Matte Black, gun metal grey and green accents, green bio-lights**

 **Scars/Weird Marking(s): they're small but if you look closely you'll find Old Cybertronian edged into his armor as well as some old scars from his more volatile experiments**

 **Scent: smoke (from most of Weeljack's inventions blowing up), oil, earth, pine and ozone**

 **Weapon(s): various rifles scattered around in his various sub-space pockets**

 **Never Seen Without: His goggles that help him see**

 **Other: Alt-mode is a Douglas F4D Skyray**

 **~PERSONALITY~**

 **Overall: timid, kind, seems cold but is quite the caring mech, short tempered, shy (he's just timid all the time, the shyness comes from meeting new/important mechs or femmes), patient, humble and brave.**

 **Likes: Science, his sister, Magnotron (he's a real sweetspark), his sister's exploits/antics, pulling well-crafted pranks, working, working with the Science division (never a dull day let me tell you), the Terror Twins, Ratchet when he's angry (Gears finds the entire thing hilarious, no idea why though), reading, a good challenge and Earth.**

 **Dislikes: the Idiot Twins, Cliffjumper, Prowl (when he's hovering), Magnotron (the hovering makes him nervous *wink wink nudge nudge* lol), some very boneheaded humans, the Decepticons, his sister Racer**

 **Hobbies: Reading, science, bailing out his sister, hiding High Grade when he knows he shouldn't (it's actually really fun because Prowl and Jazz can't find the slagging stuff)**

 **Most Prized Possession: His sister, couldn't live without her (literally)**

 **Flaws: Keeps his emotions bottled up until he explodes, his short temper and what comes out of his vocalizer as a result, his timidness**

 **Pet Peeve: The Idiot Twins**

 **Worst Way To Die: Feeling as his sister dies and then feeling his own spark snuff out as a result**

 **Best Way To Die: protecting those you care about**

 **Worst Way To Kill: He doesn't like taking the life of others but has come to terms that it is necessary.**

 **Best Way To Kill (how they kill): ^^^**

 **Targets To Killing: Decepticons**

 **Other: Techgear and Soundout are Spark Split twins, they say that they have a Twin Bond so that the Decepticons don't try to gang up on Soundout to snuff out her half of the Spark which would kill her twin in the process. With their shared Spark they can communicate without interference, should something happen on the battlefield they will have a backup plan.**

 **Motto(s): 'Til All Are One**

 **Crush/Greatest Love: Shockwave (before the War) and Magnotron (current)**

 **Love Song: 'Till the Sun Burns Out - SEBELL**

 **Theme Song: [Glitch Hop or 110BPM] - Tristam - Till It's Over [Monstercat Release]**

 **Battle Song: Blu - Mitis and Mahi or Wings of Icarus - Celldweller**

 **Favorite Season(s): Fall, Spring and Summer**

 **Least Favorite Season(s): Winter**

 **Favorite Grade of Energon: Low and Mid-grade**

 **Least Favorite Grade of Energon: High grade**

 **Favorite Color(s): earth tones, blues, sunset colors… things that do with Earth**

 **Least Favorite Color(s): none**

 **Favorite Number(s): ?**

 **Least Favorite Number(s): doesn't really care ^^^**

 **Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas and New Years are nice, they chase away the cold, Halloween is amusing (still trying to convince Ratchet to let him out in his Holoform, for research of course), and Thanksgiving.**

 **Least Favorite Holiday(s): He finds all human holidays interesting but the above are his favorite.**

 **Favorite Animal(s): Birds of all kinds**

 **Least Favorite Animal(s): mice, they're so cute but so tiny, he afraid of squishing one**

 **Favorite Music: classical, rock and dubstep/nightcore**

 **Least Favorite Music: some pop**

 **Favorite TV Show/Movie(s): Doctor Who, Big Hero 6, Brave, Guardians of the Galaxy, Rush Hour, Futurama and TMNT**

 **Least Favorite Show/Movie(s): Horror movies in general (thank you Jazz)**

 **Favorite Flower(s): … Why would he have a favorite? All flowers are his favorite!**

 **Least Favorite Flower(s): ^^^**

 **Favorite Smell(s): He loves all the smells Earth has to offer, even the gross ones**

 **Least Favorite Smell(s): ^^^**

 **Favorite Flavor of High Grade(s): Gears doesn't drink much but he does enjoy Praxen, Old Iconian is alright and some new brews Sunny came up with**

 **Least Favorite Flavor of High Grade(s): Vosian, Kaon, most other high grades^^^**

 **Favorite Place(s): Helix Gardens, Diego Garcia, Iacon, Praxus in general, Vos**

 **Least Favorite Place(s): Kaon**

 **Favorite Song(s): Elements - Lindsey Stirling, Everyone Cared - Nickleback, others**

 **Least Favorite song(s): Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus**

 **Favorite Video Game(s): not a huge fan but he does enjoy playing Prop Hunt with his sister and some online chess, either against the other Autobots, humans, even some Decepticons like Soundwave**

 **Least Favorite Video Game(s): first person shooter games (Why? Just, why?)**

 **Favorite Subject(s): ((These are going to stay blank because I don't have any ideas about the education system on Cybertron))**

 **Least Favorite Subject(s): (see above)**

 **Favorite Shiny Thing(s): Liquid Mercury**

 **Least Favorite Shiny Thing(s): Sunstreaker (he's nice enough but conversation is awkward when nether 'Sides nor Sounders are there to bail them out)**

 **Seiyuu (Voice Actor/Actress): Mark Ryan voiced Bumblebee in Bay-verse  
**

 **~FAMILY~**

 **~(Creator-Caretaker/Sibling/Etc)~**

 **Name: Skyrider (Creator-Caretaker)**

 **Age: ((Unknowkn)) (Deceased)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Vos**

 **Frame Color: White and light blue**

 **Optic Color: Electric green**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Loves him unconditionally, he is so proud of Gears for not allowing himself to get bullied into joining the Decepticons.**

 **Affiliation: Autobots**

 **Hometown: Vos**

 **Residence:Vos/Kaon/Iacon/Praxus**

 **Extra: Originally from Vos Skyrider traveled to the four corners of Cybertron before settling in Praxus where he met his Sparkmate, Shockwarp. Offlined early in the War, during the decimation of Praxus.**

 **Name: Shockwarp (Creator-Caretaker)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Again, I don't know how Cybertronians age but Shockwarp join Primus before the War) (Deceased)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Praxin, with door wings, like Prowl**

 **Frame Color: Black, dark blue, gun metal grey**

 **Optic Color: Indigo Blue**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Loves him unconditionally, wishes he had more time with his mechling.**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus**

 **Extra: Offlined long before the war**

 **Name: Swerve (Sister)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Deceased)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Basic***

 **Frame Color: Silver and White**

 **Optic Color: Indigo**

 **_ View On Him/Her: She worries for her living siblings and watches over them along side Primus.**

 **Affiliation: none**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus**

 **Extra: *- meaning Sparkling/Youngling frame, youngest of Shockwarp's and Skyrider's Sparklings. Offlined with her Creator-Caretaker, Skyrider, during the decimation of Praxus.**

 **Name: Racer (Sister)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Vosian**

 **Frame Color: Black, gun metal grey and red**

 **Optic Color: Red**

 **_ View On Him/Her:Techgear is brilliant but a bit of a wuss. I hope he sticks to Sounders there's no telling what could happen if he becomes a 'Con. And even though we are on opposite sides of this War I hope that, someday, I'll be able to tell him why I joined the Decepticons.**

 **Affiliation: Decepticon (Autobots)**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus/Kaon/Unknown**

 **Extra: Racer is a deep cover OP, trained by Jazz and Prowl themselves, Racer spies on the Decepticons, hoping to tip the scales of war to the Autobots favor. Eldest of Shockwarp's and Skyrider's Sparklings.**

 **Name: Soundout "Sounders" (Sister)**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Vosian-ish**

 **Frame Color: Matte black, purple, grey and gold bio-lights**

 **Optic Color: Bright green (normal) Gold (when in battle/emotional)**

 **_ View On Him/Her: I love Gears but he worries too much. I'm smart, I can fight. I'll survive this and so will he. 'Till All Are One little brother**

 **Affiliation: Autobot**

 **Hometown: Praxus/Iacon**

 **Residence: Praxus/Iacon/** _ **The Ark**_ **/Earth**

 **Extra: Second eldest of Skyrider's and Shockwarp's Sparklings**

 **~Best friend~**

 **Name: Ratchet**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: mech**

 **Frame Origin: Iacon**

 **Frame Color: White and red with some grey accents**

 **Optic Color: Blue**

 **_ View On Him/Her: 'Gears is very different from his sister but no less brilliant, perhaps even more-so, but he's so quiet... He needs to get out of the lab more than he currently is!**

 **Affiliation: Autobot**

 **Hometown: Iacon**

 **Residence: Iacon/ _The Ark_ /Earth**

 **Extra: ((This is Ratchet, I think we know all there is to know about our favorite Autobot Medic))**

 **~Friend *cough* Crush *cough*~**

 **Name: Magnotron "Tron"**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Kaon**

 **Frame Color: Forest green, brown, black, although one bit of his armor around his hip joint is powdery baby blue in color**

 **Optic Color: Red**

 **_ View On Him/Her: I met 'Gears after I met Sounders and um... uh... He-he's nice but I think I scare him. I'm not surprised by that... He's so sweet and I'm, well, I'm an Ex-con...**

 **Affiliation: Autobot**

 **Hometown: Kaon**

 **Residence: Kaon/Tarn/ _The Ark_**

 **Extra: Magnotron pledged his loyalty to Soundout and swore to protect her and her kin for the rest of his days… Soon after Soundout was chosen to scout a little planet called Earth, leaving Magnotron and Techgear on The Ark.**

 **Other's Thoughts:**

 **Optimus Prime: I have heard of his exploits, more of them in favor of furthering our scientific advancements, the few battles he has been in has marked him as a high level threat to the Decepticons.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: It's hard to believe that I'm on the Prime's flagship! It's just so... Surreal, even after so many millennia fighting along side him.**_

 **Ratchet (See ~Best Friend~ above ^^^)) I worried when 'Gears locked himself in one of the lower blast rooms after the Fall of Praxus, no one could get in, neither my nor Optimus' over-ride codes could get in there when he came out... BUT he keeps he emotions bottled up, dumb fragger... *grumbles***

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: Ratchet, what would I do without him. Besides putting my sister back together more times I care to remember, he was always there for me, for Sounders. For all of us. It wouldn't be the same if he wasn't here.**_

 **Prowl: A brilliant young mech, I can only hope to keep his sister alive for the remainder if this war, it would be a sad day if we lost those two.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: I admire the Commander, he's done so much and I... I suppose this will sound silly but he, he reminds me of... Shockwarp, so sure and calm and brave and sad.**_

 **Jazz: He hates Racer and that... That saddens me, but the past is the past. All we can do, is look towards the future. He's a nice Youngling, bright but pretty shy. Over all? I like him, don't really know 'im. But I like him.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: Jazz is very... Shifty? No, that's not the word... Chaotic is a good word to describe him but that's not all he is. He can move through a crowd unseen, he is the Head of Special OPs, he doesn't cause ripples and when you finally figure out what he's done it's too late. Game over. He looks like he's wearing a mask and with every bot comes a different mask. Do I trust him? Personally, no. Do I trust him enough to stay loyal to the Autobots. Yes, absolutely.**_

 **Wheeljack: The kid's got talent I'll give 'im that! If he's not working with Percy then he's usually working with me. Kept me out of the Med Bay a good coupla times in the past.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: He has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics...**_

 **Perceptor: What amazes me most about Techgear is not his processor speed or the apparent gift that he has with the sciences, though that is impressive. It is his bravery. It is his strength of will and determination that surprises me the most. And the sad thing is, is that no one else seems to recognize that part of his Spark. The part that would never back down, never surrender. And that both saddens and comforts me.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: Preceptor is a wonderful mentor and I am honored to work alongside him!**_

 **Ironhide: I've seen him fight once. Once. And that was after Praxus fell. You think Soundout was scary, tearing apart mechs with those speakers of her's, you should have seen Techgear... He was... He was scary, when you first meet him you think, _"What in Primus' name is this kid doing here? Does he have a death wish?"_ But he... He just mowed through those Decepticons like they were nuthin'. Nuthin' I tell yah. **

_**Techgear's Thoughts On Him: I've spoken to Ironhide a few times but he always so wary of me. He looks a me like he's waiting for something to happen, like Megatron himself hopping out of my armor and yelling**_ **"Surprise!"** _ **Before going on a rampage though**_ **The Ark** _ **.**_

 **Bumblebee: I see him around the Rec. Room when Sounders drags him out of his Cave to interact with the rest of us. I'd talk to him more if that creep Magnotron wasn't always hanging around.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: He's... I can't say that I like him very much with all the dirty looks he keeps giving Tron...**_

 _ **Sunstreaker**_ **and** **Sideswipe** **:** **Okay so apparently 'Gears is supposed to be scarier than the Hatchet and Sounders combined.** _ **According to Ironhide.**_ **'Cording to Ironhide, but really? Do we really believe him?** _ **No. He's to shy**_ **,** **I can't even think of pranking him without feeling guilty. Sounders would have our heads if we pulled one on him.** _**No she wouldn't. She's probably be the one to orchestrate the whole slagging thing.**_ **Humph, yeah I could see that happening... **

_**Techgear's Thoughts On Them: I kinda wish they would prank me, just so I could get them back. The only pranks I've ever pulled were on Soundout and it's kinda hard when you share a Spark with someone.**_

 **Mirage: ... Who? ... No seriously, who? ... Oh, she has a brother? Hm... Well if he's a scientist then he must has some sort of intelligence.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: He's rather... Rude and full of himself. But he also seems so... sad... Hmmm.**_

 **Hound: Youngling's too quiet, if I didn't see him in the Rec. Room those few times I'd say that Sounders was fragging with me.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: Hound's nice enough, he's closer to my sister than I am.**_

 **Bluestreak: Oh, 'Gears? Haha! He's great even though he's really quiet and doesn't talk much he still listens to me and talks to me and doesn't tell me to shut up. I really appreciate that about him and he can be really funny too! The best part is is that he doesn't even know it! He just mumbles to himself all the live-long-day about everything under the sun, from science to medicine to the latest gossip on _The Ark_ , even some TV shows that he likes! Apparently he really like **_**The Muppet's Show**_ **and** _ **The Brady Bunch**_ **! And** _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ **, I think he and Wheeljack are conspiring to make that a reality. Oh wouldn't that be something! But I don't think Prowl would like that, I would be funny to see though!**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: Oh Blue. I find his rambling endearing and he listens to what I have to say, even if he's not aware of it. He's a good friend, I own him a lot for looking after my sister.**_

 **Smokescreen: Mmhm. Techgear, I've never spoken to him personally but from what I hear he's quite shy and tends to stay in the science labs with stick Preceptor or Ratchet.**

 _ **Techgear's Thoughts On Him: I... Don't talk to Smokescreen... In all honesty I don't think he even knows who I am...**_


End file.
